Edward's Problem, Roy's Thoughts
by Tsuki Suicide Elric
Summary: When Edward has a problem with the 'gate'. Teacher will kill him, Roy is attracked to him and the military women are now wearing...
1. Return and MiniSkirts

Envy: My dear sister doesn't own us, only 8 DVD's 7 mangas, an Ed and Roy plushie and an art of book.

Summary,

May 17th

Two years ago is when I stepped foot trough the 'Gate'. Apparently I crossed over to many times and it repaid me cruelly. How you think, well Two years here in this world of not alchemy I paid as a girl. Yes the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Colonel. Of the military, Edward Elric. Now a female and I'm still short. . 

Ending of the Nazi's in WWII. A young blonde female girl and her family loving blue clad uniform friend both held suitcases in their hands.

"Wander what Roy would think." The girl said softly to the taller blue friend.

"What would Roy think, what would my wife and kid think?" he asked looking at his family pictures. "Oh image how big she has gotten." He smiled.

"So Ed what are we waiting for the gate has appeared." He pointed to the large and scary gate. "Yea let's go."

The gate opened to the two. Lots of new information passed trough there minds, but fought hard to get to their home.

The black haired General sat behind his desk. Looking through papers as his blonde haired assistant and Colonel handed him in updates on a missing case and her transfer papers. The female Colonel left the office; to her own.

Suddenly the room seemed to of went black. A large gate appeared in front of the black haired General. It opened slowly and spat out two suitcases then the female dressed in a 1920's style fell to the floor, moments later the blue clad male fell partly on top of her. The room went back to it normal dullness.

Shocked the General go up from his desk and ran over to the two people on the floor. "Are you two al… right?" He said helping the man up. "Hughes?" He asked in pure shock at the man. Maes Hughes, Brigadier General, was the one dressed in the military uniform. The same uniform the dark haired general wore.

"Get Off of me." The frustrated girl said, from under Hughes. She pushed him off, thus causing her pocket watch to fall out of her dark brown coat. The general picked up the watch. The crest of the state military was upon the watch.

"The one and only… Roy?" Maes said being pushed up by the girl. He got up off her and saluted Roy. "General Mustang. Brigadier General Maes Hughes, back from the dead, Sir" Hughes jokingly said to the general named Roy Mustang. Roy looked at him in disbelief and poked at him. "Your really back, who is this little girl with you Maes?" He asked him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE? SIZE OF A BEAN, TO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE?" Yelled the angry girl. Hughes held her back the best he could. "Edward?" Roy's eyes held shock. "Yes… shut up." She glared at him.

Later on, both Hughes and Ed were both reinstated into the military as Brigadier General and Colonel. There was only one down fall. Ed had and was required to wear a… "MINI SKIRT!" Ed picked up the outfit when she was changing in the privet office of Roys.

Once she walked out Roy started eyeing her. "Very nice, Ed." He smirked.

Amaya: I know short, please deal with it.

Roy: LT COL! Why am I eyeing Ed!

Amaya: wait and find out . 

Ed: please leave behind a review!


	2. Hughes Family

Roy: ….

Me: What?

Ed: He hates you

Sage: yep

Roy: I'm free and single; she doesn't own me or FMA or what ever song she uses.

Roy looked down. "Of course, Edward!" With a smirk he shoved the blond haired girl into his privet office to change. Edward walked out moments later in the uniform. Edward face turned bright red as she pulled the skirt down some. Roy's cheeks had shown a light pick shade.

"Oh is our general blushing?" Maes said out of nowhere. Roy and Ed both jumped up in shock. "Hughes Don't Do That Again." Roys said his eye twitched. "Any ways Hughes, have you gone to see you family today?" Ed asked him knowing she was the only girl in the whole building. "Not yet, I was seeing if you two would like to come with me. It is Gracia's birthday." Hughes said. "I'll go!" Ed said grabbing a black trench coat and buttoned it up. "Roy?" Hughes looked to him, "Are you coming?" The black haired general nodded. "Sure"

After the car ride to the Hughes family house, Maes stood to the side as the male and female officer knocked on the door. Gracia answered the door. "Hello, oh Roy and who is this?" she looked to the blond. "Hello and happy birthday Gracia, this is Edward, he's back from being missing with a few alterations." Gracia looked at Ed. "Al is here if you want to see him." She said with a smile. "Thank you, Oh! Gracia, do you have a birthday wish you always wanted to come true?" Edward asked in her female voice. "Yes I do, but it would never come true. I want my husband back, but I'm glade you found out who killed him." She smiled her eyes slightly water.

"Your wish has been answered. When I crossed over the gate again, I found him and brought him back to our world." Edward said. Both Ed and Roy moved out of the way and there stood Maes. Gracia looked to him. "Maes…?" She hugged him. "You are alive. She dragged him inside of the house and the two officers followed the two Hughes.

Me: Short I know.

Ed: who are you calling short…!

Me: the chapter

Roy: Ed you are 4' 6'', you are pretty short.

Me: Please R&R.


	3. Review's answers and My letter

Reviews questions and answers:

**XxTypoMasterxX**: Don't worry! I'm short to but three inches taller then you. 5'2'' it's the low on the 5 foot side. But I now how you feel T-T

**Me And My God Complex: **Thank you for the comment and I know its short ;; But I ran out of ideas and still having a major writers block. Heehee. (Roy: write, more like talking to you boy friend. Me: shut up . )

**Bunnywitharing: **Yes he is, and that you for the comment, I enjoy people reviewing my random little story.

**Ookamilupin:** Roy is a general in this story. Hughes is still brig general. Maes know because Ed told him once he found him. And also you would be able to tell with the shoulder boards on the uniform. (The pretty striped things with star are there for a reason) It's there Ranks. Thank you for the comment two. I'm trying to keep them in as much of character as possible with a little ooc Heehee.

**Letter from Amaya herself!**

Dear readers,

Currently I've been having road blocks with in the story. On top of that I have math homework and I hate math . . But I have been coming up with ideas for the next chapter. Other then the Hughes family celebration and stuff. I'm wandering if I should bring Teacher or Wrath and Envy in. Or maybe do a flash back upon what happened to Edward Elric.

Please review or email it to me at her readers,

Lt Commander Amaya Elric Mustang


End file.
